Joshua Sentrium Burns
Disclaimer: This character was made by User: Joshua the Hedgehog. Any usage of this character without the creator's/owners permission, will be asked to remove said character from said involvement. This page is not meant to offend/criticize others. If a majority of the community feel a certain section is offensive, then said creator will modify/remove said sections. This page will also possibly contain content unsuitable for younger audiences, and if any character within a roleplay somehow gains information on this specific character, without having previous knowledge (Seeing it first-hand, Etc.) on said information, it will be Metagaming, which is a roleplay violation. Joshua Sentrium Burns is a Mobian Hedgehog within the Jkirk Federations, who is the son of the Jkirkian Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns. Basic Info Name: Joshua Sentrium Burns Age: 16 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot 7 Inches Weight: 78 Pounds Eye Color: Blue (Normal) Alignment: Neutral/Lawful Evil Date of Birth (Earth Calendar): November 8th, 2000. Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Member/Son of Faction Leader) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 3 Basic Stats 1 is Horrible, 10 is Amazing. Total cannot exceed over 40. This Stat system is very similar to that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series. Weapons/Gadgets cannot influence these stats. Strength: 4 Perception: 6 Endurance: 4 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 8 Agility: 3 Luck: 2 Total: 31 More Specific Stats (Only used in more RPG-ish Scenarios.) Health: 2500/2500 (This may seem like a lot of Health, but if we look at some RPGs, then it really isn't) Attack: 50 Defense: 40 Special Attack: 110 - 200 Speed: 10 MPH Armor: N/A Quotes "Well, my name is Joshua Sentrium Burns, or you can just call me Joshua." Says when introducing himself "Oh, you weren't trying to get shot at. I'm so sorry." Says when taunting his opponent when they get shot at. "Yeah, I'd rather proceed with my training than do that. Sorry." Says when declining an offer/mission. "Well. If it helps with improving my skills, or if it gives me any sort of advantage in future conflicts... Ah, Why the hell not, I'll do it." Says when accepting a offer/mission. Appearance Joshua Sentrium Burns is a Red Furred/Skinned Sentrium Mobian (Which is a sub-species to Mobians), and is Eye Color is Blue. He wears a Cyan T-Shirt, with a Green Unbuttoned Coat over the T-Shirt. He also wears Orange Sweatshorts, which has wide pockets for carrying things as big as a Moderate-Sized Tablet. His Mecha Emerald is present in his Left pocket, also having his LVRA Jetpack being on his back (at all times), with his C-T59 Plasma Rifle being attached onto the Jetpack. He has two M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords strapped on his shorts, specifically on his hip part (1 for each side). His Battlefield Tactical HUD is on his forehead. He wears White Striped Cyan Gloves, along with Black Striped Red Boots. Personality Joshua is mainly a Short Tempered, but Strategic and somewhat-Brave Individual. He mainly observes the Battlefront before/during a battle to see if he can find any Environmental Advantages to use against his opponent. Either if he is unable or able to find one, he will go upon the Defensive, so he may observe the enemies Abilities and Moveset, to see if he is able to counter them, or at least see if he can stance a decent chance. Depending upon his opponent, he will either attempt to Neutralize them, or take the more lethal route, and just downright attempt to kill them. If things aren't going his way (Example: If his equipment were disabled/destroyed, or if his Strategic Planning turns out to be ineffective), he will 8/10 times be angered, of which over a period of time, his Short Temper '''weakness will take effect. When not in combat, he is either training to try and improve his skills, or visiting Civilian Areas that don't belong to Hostile Factions to just relax and observe civilian life. Overall, while Joshua's Short Temper can get the better of him, and can cause things to get worse for himself, his Strategic Mind will allow him to have a bit of a advantage in Combat. Relations with other Characters in Canon Relatives Adex Zarvok Burns (Father) Savanna Verdia Burns (Mother, Deceased) Allies/Friends Anyone in the Jkirk Federations ??? Neutral/Rivals Anyone who has a Neutral Relationship with the Jkirk Federations. ??? Enemies/Hostiles Anyone who is at War with The Jkirk Federations. ??? Weapons C-T59 Plasma Rifle The Jkirkian C-T59 Plasma Rifle is an advanced Automatic Plasma Rifle, of which is used by Mobian Baxter Troopers (Hedgehogs, Cats, and Bats) in the Jkirkian Military. The plasma released from the rifle is powerful enough to affect Reinforced Steel, so anything weaker than that will be highly affected. Although not shield-piercing, it is highly effective against shielded foes. The weapon itself, can fire up to 650 shots before having to recharge its battery. This is Joshua's 1st Ranged Weapon he will use in Combat. M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords The M9-Z4 Anti Matter/Dark Matter Swords are just what you think they are. Swords made out of Anti Matter and Dark Matter. Each sword (since Joshua carries two) has 2 Blades. One blade is made out of Dark Matter, the other is Anti Matter, making any foe resistance to one (Exp. Dark Matter) will be effective to the other (Exp. Anti Matter). The Blades themselves are powerful enough to slice through Steel (Not Reinforced), so imagine those blades getting into contact with Flesh. This is Joshua's 1st Melee Weapon he will use in Combat. Gadgets LVRA Jetpack The LVRA Jetpack is a device wearable like a Back-pack that allows Joshua to go into Aerial Combat. The Jetpack allows Joshua to Hover, and Fly at speeds up to 85 MPH. The Jetpack itself is powered by Solar-powered Batteries, so the Jetpack is perfectly operational in the Day. In Night-like Operations, The Jetpack is able to fly up to 2 Hours before it's disabled. The Jetpack is also weak to EMPs, and can only withstand minor Plasma Fire, until it becomes dysfunctional, and it will require repairs. Mecha Emerald The Mecha Emerald is a Mechanical Emerald, that was built by Adex Zarvok Burns, to use as a Permanent Access to one's Super Form, while also allowing them to access a Defensive Chaos-powered Shield, to protect them from a maximum of 14 Melee and Ranged Attacks. Adex had given this Emerald to Joshua (AKA, his son) so he can be more effective within Combat. The Emerald itself also includes a Chaos Shield Burst function, which works in two ways. A. The Shield collapses after a certain amount of attacks, and bursts out a Shockwave that if within a 50 Yard Radius, they will cause the opponent to be sent flying, while if within the maximum range of 350 Yards, it will cause anyone in the radius to fall down, Friendly or Not. B. The shockwave is remotely activated, which collapses the shield early, but produces a more powerful shockwave, sending foes flying further (Does not increase range). Joshua usually carries this Emerald at all times, within Combat or not. Battlefield Tactical HUD The Battlefield Tactical HUD is a Device looking similar to Sunglasses, and is wearable like them. The BFT-HUD is a Strategic Battlefield Device that allows the user to see the Battlefield, Communicate with Friendlies, and even Command Entire Armies. Joshua's BFT-HUD doesn't allow him to command armies, however, but he's still able to Communicate with friendlies and see the Battlefield he's currently in. The device is incredibly useful to him, as it allows him to see his opponents from a safe distance (At times..), and to make Strategic Plans on how to approach the enemy. Forms Dark Form (Rage Form) Joshua's Dark Form is typically his Rage Form, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of Anger. Since Joshua's ''Level of Temper (LOT)' is Lvl 3, typically a lot of things can make him angry if they are impacted within a negative situation, such as Losing a Fight, or if his Equipment has been broken/disabled (These events won't instantly make him go into this state, however). Within this form, he will be given access to Dark Energy attacks, allowing him to use attacks made out of Dark Energy, and Teleportation, where he is able to Teleport short distances at a time (35 Feet Maximum). Joshua's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his quills are spiked up slightly, and that his eye color is replaced with Black with Red Dots, which only happens because Sentrium Mobians' eyes appear black with a random dot color. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. His Stats themselves haven't changed much either, except his Strength has been decreased by 1, and his Perception is increased by 1. Joshua is also vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation within this state. Livid Form (2nd Level of Rage Form) Joshua's Livid Form is the 2nd (and last) level of his Rage Form, of which is only accessible if he reaches to the point of being absolutely livid (Hench the name: Livid Form). Only situations such as: Losing Loved ones (Friends, Family. Etc.), or situations similar in that matter will allow him to access this form, and in some cases, if not in his 1st level of Rage Form, he can skip his 1st Level and go straight to the 2nd. Within this form, his already accessed abilities of Dark Energy and Teleportation will be enhanced, making them 25% more effective. He will also gain the ability of Telekinesis, which will allow him to move objects (and in some cases, people), with the absolute power of his Mind. He however can only lift up only three objects at a time, with being able to be moving entire Structures/Airships makes up for it. His appearance from his 1st Level has rarely changed as well, with the Red Dots being replaced with Green, with everything else being the same in his 1st level. His stats have slightly changed as well, with his Strength decreased 3 more (Forcing his Strength to be Lvl 0, making Ranged Attacks his only reliable method of Engagement), and his Perception increased by 1 more. Joshua is still vulnerable to attacks, powers, and equipment that counters Dark Energy and Teleportation, and now Telekinesis, within this state. He is also heavily vulnerable against opponents that prefer a Close Quarters Combat style. This form is considered to be his most powerful state he can ever achieve. "Mecha Emerald" Form (Super Form) Joshua's Mecha Emerald Form is his only level of Super Form, that is only accessible if he acquires and activates The Mecha Emerald, or a similar source of power. Within this state, Joshua would have been given access to the Flight, of which he can fly up to 95 MPH, along with Light Energy Attacks, allowing him to use attacks made out of Light Energy. If using his Mecha Emerald, he would be given access to one of his Signature Attacks: The Chaos Armageddon (which will be described below). Joshua's appearance has noticeably changed within this state, having his Red fur/skin turn Yellow, with his Eye Color changing from Blue to Maroon, with his quills are spiked up. Nothing else however has changed within this state. His stats have slightly changed as well, having his Endurance and Agility increased by one, with Perception and Strength decreased by one. Joshua is however vulnerable to powers, attacks, and equipment that counters Flight and Light/Chaos Energy within this state. D4-XL9 Assault Mech (Personal Ground Vehicle) The D4-XL9 Assault Mech is Joshua's 1st personal Combat Vehicle that he will bring out. This 35 Foot Tall, 1.4 Toned, moderately armored/shielded Walker Mech that is effective against Hostile Infantry and Aircraft. Armed with two RT74 Plasma Miniguns, which have a high rate of fire, but moderate range and damage, with low accuracy, and two HYT57 SAM Launchers, which exceed in Range and Damage, but accuracy and Rate of Fire is low, with having a Lock-on Function to help improve the accuracy. While focusing on Infantry and Aircraft, this Mech is vulnerable to Land Vehicles, Vessels, and Airships. If somehow deployed in space (Of which it's able to function in Space, if it's upon a valid surface), they are also effective against some kinds of Spacecraft. The mech is also vulnerable to EMPs, Armor/Shield-piercing Weapons, and if one of its' legs are majorly damaged, it will Tip-over and become immobilized. Despite this, it is still one hell of a Assault Mech, and it is deployed via authorized uses of Genesis Transports (Only to be authorized by his father: Adex Zarvok Burns). Signature Attacks (Special Attacks) The Chaos Armageddon: This (Fan-made) Chaos attack is usable within Joshua's Super Form, and his Super Form is accessed through Joshua's Mecha Emerald /other Chaos Power sources only (So when Joshua accesses his Super Form without a Power Source that is 55% Chaos, this Special Attack will not be accessible). When used, the Chaos Energy used within this attack will create up 3 moderate-sized (About 25-Feet) Spheres of Chaos Energy, to act as the Decoys/First Attacks with one Large-sized Sphere (46 Feet) to act as the Heavy Hitter/Finisher. The Moderate-sized Spheres can only Injure/Damage an opponent/object, either Minorly or Majorly will depend upon on the opponent/object, with the Large Sphere only having the capability to Kill/Destroy (This depends on the Opponent as well). While the attack is avoidable/countered by multiple methods, if it makes contact, it's gonna hit hard (And you might wanna get a Medic on standby). The Attack can only be used once, as it uses a lot of Chaos Energy to form the Spheres. Livid Strike: This Special Attack is usable within Joshua's Livid Form, and only his Livid Form. When used, his Green Dots will start to glow brighter, giving those a fair warning, before this attack his used. After 30 seconds - 1 Minute (1 - 2 Turns) has passed, Joshua will immediately attempt to immobilize the foe by using Telekinesis (If the foe is able to resist/counter this, Joshua will immediately abort the attack). Once immobilized, he will proceed to slam the opponent into any nearby surface, again using his Telekinesis, for about 20 seconds (1 Turn). After this, he will summon 3 spheres of tiny-sized Dark Energy, each (About 2 Feet), and have them ram/collide into the foe, while their still immobilized (If they break the immobilization, somehow, Joshua will abort the remainder of the attack). After this, he levitate the foe about 35 Feet High, and then slam them onto the ground. Once that happens, the attack is finished. This attack is usually his First series of attacks, once he enters his Livid Form, but it uses quite an amount of energy. ??? Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths/Advantages Advanced/Dangerous Equipment Due to Joshua's Advanced Plasma Rifles, Anti/Dark Matter Swords, and Personal Combat Suits/Vehicles. This makes Joshua a more dangerous opponent to some (I say some and not all, cause Others can easily counter this. Somehow. Lel). Advanced Firearms Expert After training for 3 Years (2011 - 2014) in Ranged Combat, specifically with Firearms, Joshua is skilled in handling a Firearm, especially advanced Plasma Rifles and such (Foreign Weapons, he will have problems with). Just recently, he had began Training once more, to get better at handling a Firearm. Amateur Swordsman Along with training in Ranged Combat, he is also trained in Close Quarters Combat (However, was only trained for 5 Months in such training), especially skilled in Swords, and prefers to Dual-Wield in CQC. He however is still in this training process (Amateur ranking of skill will cease after 5 months). Weaknesses/Difficulties Heavily Vulnerable to Electromagnetic Pulses (EMP) Due to Joshua's Weaponry/Gadgets/Personal Suits and Vehicles being mostly Electronic. One use of an EMP will easily make him vulnerable. Weak to Armor/Shield-Piercing Weapons If any weapon (Including Swords, Bows, Etc.) were to have Armor and/or Shield Piercing abilities, it will easily take him down (Or majorly injure him. One of the two). If using one of his Personal Suits or Vehicles, Armor-Piercing will make the suits/vehicles have a difficult time in Combat. Easily Angered (Short Temper) Due to Joshua's LOT (Level of Temper) being Lv 3, he is easily angered in such situations, making him more likely to lose concentration, which will affect his strategic planning and ability to reason, and his actions, which will cause him to enact hostile behavior, and kill hostiles that were originally meant to be Neutralized. This may or may not cause Conflicts with others, or make them worse then it already was. Requires Additional Training (Young Age) Although he is effective when using his Equipment, he is still young, and still requires Additional Training to handle and operate his equipment for effectively to their fullest potential (This weakness will expire at the Character's age of 19). Super Form requires Mecha Emerald Joshua's Super Form is only accessed by the Mecha Emerald or an object of similar power. Take those away, and no more Super Form, until he manages to get the power source back. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Events, Etc. Canon Empyrdom X Jkirk Federations Dimensional Wars Jkirk - Order Coup. of Ita Ciyet Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga ??? Non-Canon ??? Unknown/Variable ??? Battles with other Characters in Canon N/A History (2000 - 2016) TBA Trivia/Fun Facts # Joshua was brought into his first appearance in 2013 as Joshua the Hedgehog. But 3 years later, he was rebooted in 2016, due to the past reincarnation having a very absurd history, and... other reasons. # The reason Joshua has all of these Military-grade Equipment, is because of his Father: Adex Zarvok Burns, for 2 reasons. The first reason is so that Joshua has something to defend himself with against hostiles, weather their Small, Armored, whatever, he wants him to be able to have a bit of chance, which is why he has a Combat Mech and Military Weapons, the second reason is because he's being a protective parent. # ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts. Category:Josh's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fighters Category:Jkirk Federations